In cancer detection and diagnosis, it is often useful to have a fast and reliable computerized method for analyzing slides of tissue from a patient, and for generating a score, where the score is indicative of the severity of cancer in the tissue, indicative of the probability of success of a particular treatment, or indicative of a subtype of cancer. U.S. Patent Application Publication number US2017/0084021, entitled “Grading of Glandular Tissue Cancer by Detailed Image Analysis of Stained Tissue Slices”, published on Mar. 23, 2017, by Athelogou et al. sets forth an example of a system for generating one type a score. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/075,180, entitled “System for Predicting the Recurrence of Cancer in a Cancer Patient”, filed on Mar. 20, 2016, by Harder et al. sets forth another example of a system for generating another type of score. Another example is described in WIPO published patent application number WO2017100541, entitled “Methods for Treatment and Selection of Patients Responsive to Immune Mediated Cancer Therapy”, published on Jun. 15, 2017, by Binnig et al.